fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Más y Menos
'¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!'' '' — '''Más y Menos' standard battle cry Más y Menos are a pair of identical twin superheroes and members of Fusion East. History How the twins came to the attention and enlistment into the group which would become the Titans East remains unknown. Both are about 11 or 12 years old and come from Guatemala, and even though they had not learned to speak English at the time they came to America, they are perfectly able to understand it. They are first seen in the episode Fusion East, where they were helping Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Bumblebee build the Fusion East tower. Initially, the twins were - by necessity - the only Titans East members who worked as a team, but even then they still got into the way of the others or were hindered themelves. Más y Menos aided in the team's first takedown of the villain Steamroller, but when Brother Blood and his robot troopers attacked the tower soon afterwards, the Fusion East panicked and split up, each fending for himself, herself, or (in the twins' case) themselves. Without the asisstance of their teammates, the twins were captured and, subjected to Blood's mind control, became his new 'students.' In order to augment his mind control and to find out what had enabled Cyborg to resist his mental powers, Blood decided to convert the Fusion East into cyborgs. The FusionFall Heroes, summoned by Cyborg, interfered and battled the brainwashed Fusion East. Blood managed to capture the entire lot, but was finally defeated by Cyborg and jailed. After coming back to their senses, Más y Menos swiftly developed a crush on Starfire, which endangered their brothers' bond a bit. Personality The two twins share similar behavior. Both are pretty light-hearted and fun-loving as they are kids. Both see each other as their best friend, and hate to be apart. They barely fight and care for one another, when Mas started to cry when he deduced his brother's fate. They also seem to have similar interests. Both were attracted to Starfire (which is the only time they were seen arguing) and both like Silkie. Appearance Mas and Menos wear a white one piece unitard with black stripes. Mas has plus signs on the side of his head, while Menos has minus signs. The two twins also wear a yellow mask covering their eyes, and their eyes have no pupils (although this could just be the mask). They only seem to have one strand of hair shaped like a lightning bolt (similar to Killowat 's hair), but the costume could be covering the rest of their hair. The only difference in their biological appearance is that Menos has a gap in his upper row of teeth, while Mas does not. Powers and abilities Más y Menos' primary power is superspeed. However, this power is tied to the sibling's bond they share; as such, they can activate and use this power only when they are in physical contact with each other. This enhances their speed, strength, endurance, durability, and healing Category:Characters Category:Males